Oh My Freaking Carlisle!
by Shaina Angel Peh
Summary: A funny little IM conversation. Different from other IM stories. Rated K because i wanna.


So here is an idea I had while spacing out at home

**So here is an idea I had while spacing out at home. Please read and enjoy. Then review, criticise or flame, all welcomed. So let's stop with this chatter and get on withy the story.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Do I own Twilight?**

**Edward: No you don't.**

**Me: Wah! *Sobs hysterically***

**Esme: Sorry sweetie, Edwards's right.**

**Edward: Hah!**

**Esme: Edward, you seem to have forgotten your manners.**

***Esme drags Edward away by ear***

Bellaismylife- Edward

Dangermagnet- Bella

Ilovehotblondegal- Emmett

Hotblondegal- Rosalie

Blondesaresmart- Jasper

Shoppingaddict- Alice

Ilovebronzehairdudes- Mystery Someone

-Bellaismylife has logged in-

-Ilovebronzehairdudes has logged in-

Ilovebronzehairdudes- Hi Edward!

Bellaismylife- Who are you? Bella is that you?

Ilovebronzehairdudes- No, I'm you secret admirer

Bellaismylife- What?

Ilovebronzehairdudes- Yup! I love you!

-Dangermagnet has logged in-

Dangermagnet- Hi people!

Bellaismylife- Bella?

Ilovebronzehairdudes- Hello! Edward is my boyfriend!

Dangermagnet- What?!!!

Bellaismylife- What?!!

Ilovebronzehairdudes- Yup!

Dangermagnet- Edward how could you cheat on me with another girl!

Ilovebronzehairdudes- Oh but he didn't! I'm a guy, I'm gay!

Dangermagnet- Edward is gay?

-Ilovehotblondegal has logged in-

Ilovehotblondegal- Yo! What you talking bout?

Dangermagnet- Hi Emmett! Edward is gay and is cheating on me.

Ilovehotblondegal- Hah! I was right after all!

-Hotblondegal has logged in-

-Blondesaresmart has logged in-

-Shoppingaddict has logged in-

Hotblondegal- Hi

Blondesaresmart- Hi Everyone

Shoppingaddict- Hey people!

Ilovehotblondegal- Jasper and Alice, cough up the cash! Edward is gay!

Hotblondegal- Should have known, why else would he be such a prude.

Blondesaresmart- What? But,But!

Shoppingaddict- I'm never wrong! How can this be?

Bellaismylife- BECAUSE I'M NOT GAY! I LOVE BELLA!

Dangermagnet- Awwww! I love you too Edward!

Bellaismylife- Who is Ilovebronzehairdudes anyway?

Ilovebronzehairdudes- I'm Carlisle

Bellaismylife- Dad? This is so wrong!

Shoppingaddict- Ugh! That's sick!

Hotblondegal- Eww! That's worse than …….Something bad….. I'm out!

-Hotblondegal has logged out-

Ilovehotblondegal- EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

I will never look at dad the same ever again!

-Ilovehotblondegal has logged out-

Blondesaresmart- Too many emotions! I'm going to some isolated place.

-Blondesaresmart has logged out-

Shoppingaddict- Dad? What about Esme?

Ilovebronzehairdudes- Oh, She's lesbian so she no problem.

Shoppingaddict- This is so wrong! I'm going to Paris for shopping therapy!

-Shoppingaddict has logged out-

Bellaismylife- Dad, why don't you dye your hair bronze and love yourself.

Ilovebronzehairdudes- Good idea! I shall go borrow Jasper's hair dye!

-Ilovebronzehairdudes has logged out-

Dangermagnet- ………..*freaked into silence*

Bellaismylife- Bella? Love?

Dangermagnet- Yes eddiebear?

Bellaismylife- Sweetheart, are you all right?

Dangermagnet- Yeah, just a little freaked out………..0.o

Bellaismylife- Yea, me too……… can I come over now?

Dangermagnet- Sure! I'll go clean the windows while waiting.

-Dangermagnet has logged out-

Bellaismylife- *Picks up phone*_Edward: Hello? Alice? _

_Alice: Bella is going to fall out of her window in 2mins _

_Edward: thanks for the warning, I'm going now._

-Bellaismylife has logged out-

2 minutes later at the swan residence--------------------

E.P.O.V

I rushed to the tree where bella is falling out of the window, I quickly caught her before hopping into her room. " Bella sweetheart, you have to be more careful. I don't want to lose you" I murmured into her ear. I picked her up and placed her on the bed by my side. She snuggled into my chest and fell into a deep sleep as I softly hummed her lullaby.

**I hoped you enjoyed it , so now please just press that blue button at the bottom of the page that says go and review! Do you like it? Hate it? Please say!**

**Hugs and kisses- Chrisnelle**


End file.
